Anger in Port Angeles
by GrobanGirl
Summary: Bella doesn't accept that Edward is a vampire right away. What will he do to win her back? Maybe something...life changing. T just to be safe.
1. Save Me

**Summary: ****What would have happened if Edward **_**had**_** lost control when those men were following Bella in Port Angeles?**

**Well, let's find out, shall we? This is my first FanFic. Comments and criticism are welcome. REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the wonderful world that is Twilight, unfortunately for me.**

_Anger in Port Angeles_

3rd person POV

'Bella is going to Port Angeles. Knowing her, she will some how stumble into trouble. I should follow her there. Just to make sure she doesn't end up hurting herself.' thought Edward one day.

As he drove the long distance to his destination in about 30 minutes, though the average time for average people took an hour and a half, he pondered why he felt so connected to Bella.

'What is my draw to this girl? Why can't I seem to leave her alone? Every time I see her, I smile inwardly. Every time that vile Newton, or every other boy in school, thinks about her, I want to personally rip them to shreds.'

'What is this feeling? I've never felt this way before. It's so strong! Could it possibly be this feeling I've read about in so many books and seen in countless movies? Is it…'

He cut his thoughts off. He did not want to think that that could possibly be the reason he always wanted to be near Bella. At this particular moment in time, he needed to focus.

He pulled into the mall's parking lot, assuming that's where they would be, and was meddling about in the heads of the many shoppers that were scuttling about, until he reached a familiar one.

'Ooh! That guy is so hot! _So _not my type, though. If Bella were _here_, instead of that dusty little bookstore, I could set her up with him.'

Jessica's mind, though helpful at the time, was one of the most annoying to Edward.

"So, Bella isn't there. No matter. I will find her." mumbled Edward to himself.

He drove off in the direction of the bookstore, which he had seen in Jessica's mind, to look for his Bella. Although he did not like to admit it, he oftentimes found himself calling her _his_ Bella.

When he reached the bookstore he could not see her. He looked around franticly until he came to the conclusion that she had gone south. A conclusion he made with the help of the thoughts that belonged to the people around him.

He knew she would have to come back sooner or later, so, he decided to wait.

"It shouldn't be taking this long. Why is isn't she back yet?" Edward said mostly to himself, though, it was possible that a few people heard his heightened voice.

He drove closer to where Bella had gone. That's when he heard some not so pleasant thoughts from some not so pleasant men.

'She's so beautiful! Look at her!'

'This should be fun.'

'I can't wait…'

He could see her face in their minds. She was running from them, terrified. Her emotions were written clearly across her face. Panic. Edward could no longer repress his rage.

He slammed his feet on the brakes. The Volvo loudly protested.

'Oh well,' He thought. 'who needs a car if my Bella is dead?'

"Edward!" His angel called to him. "Edward! Help me! These men…"

He abruptly cut her off. "Get in the car." She quietly obeyed while he stomped off to where the men where standing.

"Hey man, you're stealing our fun! I'm sure we can all share!" The men laughed.

"I don't think so," Edward said, teeth clenched. "she's mine!"

"Aw, c'mon!"

"No." He couldn't take it anymore. Edward's fist collided with his face.

He was not going to kill them, no matter how much he wanted to. He could not do that to Carlisle. He couldn't even use his _abilities _to hurt them, for fear of giving away their secret. But he vowed, to himself, that they would suffer for even thinking those disgusting thoughts.

The realization of what they could have done to _his_ Bella made him punch harder.

He threw the unconscious man against the wall and started towards the others. They tried to retreat, to surrender, but they were not quick enough. Soon, their fate was the same as the first man.

He tried to compose himself as he walked back to the Volvo.

He opened the door, got in, and immediately took off for anywhere. Anywhere other than this horrid place.

"Edward…"

"Put your seatbelt on." He instructed.

"Are you okay?" He could not even fathom as to why she would be worried about _him_.

"No." He was livid. He could only imagine what his face looked like.

He drove off towards the woods. He needed a chance to calm down.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" He heard her clear her throat despite her efforts.

"Are you alright?" He was deeply concerned though he was sure he looked furious.

"Yes."

"Distract me please."

"What?"

He let out a gust of breath. "I need you to talk about something unimportant so that I can calm down."

She pondered for what seemed like forever to Edward.

"I'm going to run over Tyler Crowley before school?"

She was cute when she attempted being angry. "Why?"

She babbled on about it until he answered, a little more composed, "I heard about that."

"You did?" It seemed as though she didn't believe him. She muttered something undecipherable.

"Better yet?"

"Not really." He leaned his head against the seat and stared at the ceiling of the car.

"What's wrong?" she said quietly.

"Sometimes I have a problem with my temper, Bella." Her name danced on his lips and he found that his voice had become as quiet as hers. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that. See me lose control like that. It's just…" He struggled for words.

"That's ok. You don't have to explain."

Silence filled the air until Bella spoke up.

"Jessica and Angela will be expecting me. I was supposed to meet them."

He started the engine and headed back to town.

She would have to tell them that she would see them later. Edward was going to take her to dinner. He planned on basking in the presence of the angel that was his Bella.

**What do you think? Should I keep it a One-Shot? Or should I go on? Review!**


	2. Won't You Accept Me?

**Hey! I'm so SORRY for the wait on the next chapter. I've been really busy lately. But I hope you like it. As always, REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Do you feel sorry for me yet?**

_Chapter 2: Won't You Accept Me?_

3rd Person POV

"Where are we going?" the angel asked the vampire. "We passed the mall already."

"I know. I'm taking you to dinner."

"You are?"

"Yes."

"So, I don't get any say in this?" Bella inquired with an amused but still annoyed look on her face.

"Not really." Edward said with a small smirk creeping along his features. "You might want to call your friends. They'll want to know you're safe."

"Good idea."

"Here, use mine." He handed her a small but expensive looking phone.

"Thanks." She dialed and after a brief chat with Angela, hung up and handed Edward the phone.

It was quiet for a few moments until a certain person, who was driving the car, realized a certain something that he might want to inform another certain person. This secret could not be kept for long and was better out in the open. Or so he thought.

"Bella?" the sweet taste of her name rolled off his lips. "Do you mind if we skip dinner and I just take you home? I forgot that I made plans with Alice." He lied easily. Years of experience were paying off.

"Um…sure."

"Hey," Edward said with a sudden thought. "we should play 'What Am I'." The vampire was being sneaky. He wanted Bella to guess something because he didn't think that he could just come right out and say it to her. It would be too hard that way.

"You guess first." suggested he.

"Okay."

"Alright, some people think that sun burns me and that I sleep in a coffin. But I actually sparkle in the sun and I can't sleep at all. I also drink…blood."

Even though Edward was not telling Bella that he was a vampire in so many words, it was still extremely difficult for him.

"That's easy…you're a vampire!" Bella exclaimed, happy that she guessed what he was. She was about to begin her turn when Edward cut her off.

"Bella?" If Edward could sweat, he would be soaking wet.

"Yeah?" She was confused as to why he wasn't letting her have her turn at the game.

"It's true."

"What is?" She was thoroughly puzzled now.

"I _am_ a…vampire."

She froze, her eyes wide with shock and fear. "What?"

"I'm a vampire."

"Oh my God…let me out of the car! Let me out!"

"Bella calm down, I won't _ever_ hurt you."

Bella was on the verge of screaming. This did not go unnoticed by Edward. He put the car in park. They were only three blocks from Bella's house. She wouldn't have to walk far.

"Stay away from me!" She jumped out of the car and ran away.

Edward couldn't take the pain of his angel not accepting him for what he is. He put the Volvo back into drive and sped towards his house.

When he got home, he ran straight up to his room, ignoring the calls from his family.

There he stayed for hours, shaking with dry, vampire sobs.

**A/N: Sorry that it's kind of short. I did my best. Review!**


	3. Meaningless Life

**Hey everybody! Again, sorry for the wait. School is almost over, so you'll get chapters faster, later on. Your comments make me feel nice and warm inside so please REVIEW!! Flames are accepted, I can take a little criticism.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not owned by Kelsey. (That's me!)**

Chapter 3: Meaningless Life

3rd person POV

His life was over. At least, it was as over as it could be, considering he was already dead. He tried to live for his family. But he wasn't really living.

His heart was silent. It was waiting for someone to come and make it feel alive again, help it feel warm. He hadn't felt truly warm in a long time. But…now that his sweet, sweet angel rejected him…he didn't feel the need to go on.

Now, all that poor Edward could do, was drown in his own misery.

"Edward?" His sister, Alice, said, softly knocking on the door. "Are you alright?"

His family had been worried about him ever since he came home. Due to their increased hearing abilities, they were able to hear every broken sob coming from his room on the 2nd floor. Though, it was so loud, they would have heard it even if they weren't vampires. Alice was the only one brave enough to venture upstairs and inquire as to how he was doing.

"Leave me alone."

"Please, Edward. I just want to talk to you."

"Talking to someone is the last thing I need right now."

"Look, I know how you feel, Jasper told me. You are feeling rejected and hurt by your one true love. You are beating yourself up for not being able to be normal. You want to be normal for her."

"Thanks for telling me something I already know, Alice." he said, sarcasm dripping off of his words.

"I'm just trying to help you. Can I come in, please?"

"Fine. You'll just keep bothering me until I do."

Almost instantly, a small pixie-like creature entered the room. She sat on the other side of the couch, opposite a very depressed looking Edward. He spoke first.

"There is absolutely nothing you can have to say that is going to be of any interest to me."

"Just let me say what I came to say."

He made a gesture indicating for Alice to go on.

"I have an idea that has to deal with the subject of getting Bella to accept you."

"What is it?"

"Convince her. Make her believe you when you say you won't hurt her. _I_ know you never would."

"How am I supposed to do that when she won't even go near me?" He was getting frustrated now.

"I'll think of something. I just wanted to let you know that I was working on something. You haven't been really happy in a long time, even less now. I can see how she makes you happy. I'm not going to give up, Edward. I _will_ see you smile again."

"I don't thing that's going to happen, Alice."

"It will. I'll make sure it happens. Jasper can't take your sorrow much longer."

With that, she left Edward to, once again, delve into the depths of a pain worse than death itself. But, perhaps, with a little more hope.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. But click that button right there and tell me what you thought of it.**


	4. Remembrance

**YAY!! Another chapter!! I hope you like it. I wrote quickly but hopefully it still sounds good. I made it just for you. **

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish that I did, I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 4: Remembrance

3rd person POV

Edward lay in his room for what seemed like days, though it was only several hours. If Edward were human, like he wished, he would be asleep. The sun had left its post in the sky and was replaced by the moon. It was nighttime.

He decided that he needed to go somewhere. Somewhere where he could leave his family's thoughts behind. A place where he could be alone.

For the first time in hours, Edward emerged from his room, walking at a slow pace, and spoke to all of his family.

"I'm going out," he told them. " I won't be back for a while."

"We know. Alice saw it." It was Carlisle who spoke.

With one last glance at his family, he was off.

Running used to be one of his favorite things to do. The wind in his face and the pure joy of running was exhilarating. But now, nothing meant much to him anymore. It was simply a form of transportation.

Edward reached his meadow in no time at all. He liked it there. It meant seclusion. It kept him safe from the thoughts of those around him.

He had hoped to bring Bella there one day. But that dream was dashed away, taking his spirit and purpose along with it.

He lay down in the center of the clearing, gazing up at the twinkling stars, thinking about Bella.

She was beautiful to him in every way imaginable. Not only was he drawn to her features, but her personality and way of doing things, as well.

He pictured her face in the stars. He traced every line, every detail, with his eyes. He thought about how clumsy she was, how he wanted to catch her every time she fell. He thought about her blush, delicate and lovely across her face.

He knew he was deeply in love with her, though he didn't want to admit it before.

He would do anything she asked of him. He would always be there to protect her when needed. He would do whatever made her happy.

Even something, literally, life-changing.

**A/N: Ooh! What's going to happen now? (Are all of my chapters doomed to be short?) Review!!**


	5. A Solution

**Hey, everybody! I don't have much to say except enjoy the next chapter…so, ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight. (Though, sometimes I wish that I do.)**

_Chapter 5: A Solution_

3rd person POV

After a few more hours of meditating on the prospect of him and Bella together, Edward sulked home. He felt no need to run, so instead, he walked at a human pace.

During his time in the meadow, he concluded that there was no hope left. As much as he wanted to be with Bella, he could find no solution that would make a relationship like theirs work.

There would always be that chance that he would lose control. Even the slightest breeze would be enough to carry her scent over to him. Now, during those times, he would just stop breathing. It's not as though he needs oxygen to function. It would help dull the powerful scent long enough for him to tame the blood-thirsty beast that roared inside of him. But what if he couldn't?

Even if he _were_ able to control it, how would he get Bella to talk to him? She had run away from him, screaming as she went. Edward didn't want Bella to be afraid of him. That was the last thing he wanted.

Edward, grudgingly, walked up the driveway to face his family's concerned questions.

He slowly opened the door, only to find his family seated in the same positions that he left them in. However, Carlisle was standing in the center of them, as though he had been talking to them all just seconds before.

"Edward!" Alice exclaimed. She seemed more hyper than normal. She was obviously eager to tell Edward something. "I told you! I told you that I would find a way to help you get Bella back! All you have to do is…"

But she never got to finish her sentence, for Carlisle cut her off.

"Alice, I thought we agreed that _I_ would tell Edward?" He, unlike Alice, was as calm as ever.

"Sorry."

"Edward, could you come sit down, please?"

Edward moved over to the couch and sat down next to Esme. Carlisle resumed his speaking.

"Alice has been doing some research. She has worked very hard. I believe she has come upon something that may be of interest to you. She may have found a way for you and Bella to be together."

With a questioning look in his eyes, Edward asked, "What is it?" Then with sudden determination, "Whatever it is, I'll do it!"

"Let's not be hasty. I want you to seriously think about this."

"I don't need to think about it."

"Edward, please?" This time it was Esme who spoke.

"Fine," he agreed.

"Good. Now, I just want to let you know that this could be very dangerous. Never, in all my years, have I heard of anything like this. Well, that is, until Alice found out about it."

Alice smiled.

"We would be going into this blindly. I've never done anything like this, so I'm not exactly sure of what might happen. For all we know, you could lose your sight or hearing, or maybe even lose a limb! I don't know. But we hope that nothing _does _happen."

Carlisle smiled but then hesitantly added, "There have only been three known cases of this occurring. One out of three was successful. We're shooting for two out of four."

Carlisle seemed reluctant to go on. He looked at Esme for assistance.

"There is just one little problem," Esme said. "The Volturi do not approve. The one vampire who _did_ succeed, was hunted down and killed."

"We would have to conceal this as best as we could. That means you couldn't associate with vampires who knew you before. Well, except for us, of course."

The rest of the family had been sitting there for the duration of Carlisle's speech. They hadn't spoken a word since Edward had gotten home. He had never seen them so quiet.

"Edward," Esme said. "Whatever your decision is, we will be here for you."

"Yeah, Edward," Emmett spoke for the first time. "I know this may seem weird coming from _me_, but I want you to be happy. We all do."

This was followed by a chorus of reassurances from his family.

"Have you forgotten that you haven't even told me what it _is_, yet?" Edward said with some frustration.

Carlisle turned towards him. Edward could tell that they had been putting this off as long as they could.

"Edward," Carlisle almost whispered. "We can turn you into a human again."

**Ooh! Plot twister! YAY! Alright, I've only gotten like 5 reviews so far, and 3 of those are from my friend SuperVolvo. I need you to REVIEW!! Please! I don't care if you absolutely HATE my story…I just want comments. They help make my story better.**


	6. I've Made My Choice

**School's out for summer!! (by the way, that's the name of a really good rock song by Alice Cooper) Chapters should be up faster now, unless I get writer's block or something. Sorry about the wait. Read and give comments/criticism. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I think I'm going to cry!**

_Chapter 6: I've Made My Choice_

3rd person POV

Was such a thing even possible? Surely, Carlisle was lying to him. He had to be.

"What?" Edward needed to make sure that he had heard him correctly.

"It's a risky procedure, I know, but it _is_ possible."

"How is it done?" Edward asked with much curiosity.

"Well, it is very similar to _becoming_ a vampire. Although, there is a lot more pain."

"I don't care. I'll do it," he said with a drive not often found in humans, or vampires for that matter.

"Are you absolutely certain? This is a very big decision. I would think that you would want some time to think this over."

"Every second I waste thinking this over, is another second that could have been spent changing me. Which means that I would have been human faster, therefore, more time with Bella."

"Are you sure, Edward?" Jasper asked quietly. "Your emotions are very mixed right now. They're faltering between love, anger, determination, and sadness. You really shouldn't make a decision until your head is clear."

Edward replied in a low, dark voice, "Are you trying to help me? You're not doing a very good job. By the way, my head is _never_ clear, at least not with all of your f-ing thoughts!"

"Edward!" Esme yelled, in shock at Edward's rude behavior.

"What? I think that I have a right to be frustrated! The love of my existence hates me! I'm about to risk my life for her but I don't even know if she'll accept me after _that_! Wouldn't _you_ be angry?" Edward shouted as he stood up and punched the wall, leaving a gaping hole for Esme to fix later. Then, he sunk back down into the couch, his head in his hands. He continued to speak but his voice was muffled. "You have no idea how hard it is to get through the day, thinking about her every second. Sometimes I just want to go over to her house, climb through her window, and hold her in my arms. I need her. You have no idea how much."

Edward felt a small hand on his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay." It was Alice. "We'll get through this, _together_. She'd be crazy not to take you back."

"I'm the crazy one," Edward muttered. "Crazy about _her_."

"When do you want to do this, Edward?" Carlisle asked, back to business now.

"As soon as possible."

"Well, as long as you're ready, I have some morphine in the closet. You'll need it when you're almost human. We could do this now, if you'd like."

"Let's do it then."

Carlisle disappeared upstairs to get the morphine, leaving the rest of them to sit in an awkward silence.

"Edward," Rosalie whispered.

"Don't try to talk me out of this, Rosalie. I'm doing this with or without your approval."

"I was just going to say that you might want to do your transformation on something more comfortable than the couch, so that you are more relaxed when you're done. Your bed will do."

"Oh," Edward said, his expression softening a bit. "That's a good idea."

Silently, he walked upstairs and into his room.

Carlisle was already there. He had heard their conversation and knew to wait for Edward in his bedroom.

Edward lay down on his bed, positioning himself so that Carlisle could easily reach him from the side.

"So, what are you going to do, _exactly_?"

"Well," Carlisle replied. " When you become a vampire, venom is injected into your system. It _still_ flows through your veins. There is no blood flowing. However, it is still there. The same goes for all of your organs. They did not disappear when you turned into a vampire, they are simply frozen. They're as hard as stone, much like your skin. _I_ will be sucking the venom back out. It will then reverse the effect. Blood will begin to flow again. Your organs will start working. You will be human."

"Oh," He wasn't expecting it to be so simple. "I'm ready then."

Hesitantly, Carlisle bent down and sunk his teeth into Edward's arm.

The pain, is a difficult thing to describe without feeling it for yourself. It feels like a thousand knives stabbing you all at once. They slice you and cut you up into a million pieces. Then, some unseen force puts you back together, just so they can do it all again.

At the same time, there is a pounding all over your body. It makes you feel like you're trapped inside a drum and the drummer is hitting it as hard as they can.

You feel cold and almost numb. But you also feel a scorching heat surround you.

Your brain is fully consumed by the torture. You do not think of anything else. You don't think of your loved ones or yourself. No, you only think of pain.

Try as you might, you cannot make it stop. You may try to pull your hair out. You may thrash around, appearing as though you are seizing. You might even shred your clothes or sheets down to little pieces of fabric. The torture will not cease.

Then again, Edward hasn't felt this pain yet. But it's only a matter of time.

**A/N: I had my friend read this chapter in Homeroom and she read it out loud. Then my teacher says, "You girls do realize that guys don't really say stuff like that. And if they do, they're probably trying to get into your pants." Isn't that just wrong! I refuse to believe that there isn't at least a few men out there who are chivalrous and a gentleman. And I'm intent on finding one. I'm sure you girls out there would agree with me. :)**


	7. Reborn

**Hey everybody! I just want to apologize if the story is moving slowly. I just want to be thorough. Anywho, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All hail the all powerful Stephenie Meyer!**

_Chapter 7: Reborn_

3rd person POV

Edward writhed and screamed, incessantly, for three days.

His body took slowly to the transformation, making gradual changes over a long period of time.

Towards the middle of the third day, Carlisle gave Edward morphine to try to dull the pain.

It didn't help.

The whole family was consumed with guilt for doing this to him. They had nothing to ease their minds. All they could do was sit and wait for it to be over.

Finally, the long awaited end of the transformation came. All was quiet.

Everyone gathered in Edward's room.

He appeared as though he was unconscious. He wasn't waking up.

Esme shot Carlisle worried glances. Jasper held Alice as she dryly sobbed. Emmett was on Edward's couch with his head in his hands while Rosalie patted his back and tried to comfort him. Carlisle was still calm. He was still waiting for his son to wake up.

Then a soft groan filled the room.

Everyone gasped as Edward started to push himself off of the bed with his slightly shaky arms.

"Did I make it?" he asked quietly.

"Oh my God! Edward! You're alive!" Esme jumped up and carefully hugged her son.

Joy overtook the six vampires as they each took turns hugging the human.

"Do you feel different?" asked a curious Emmett.

"Surprisingly, no. Although, I feel much warmer."

"Go on, go take a look at yourself!" Alice commanded as she jumped up and down, clapping her hands.

Hesitantly, as though he was afraid of seeing his appearance, Edward walked over to the mirror and looked at himself.

He was pale by human standards, but not nearly as pale as before. His bronze hair was as unruly as ever, though it lost some of its shine and luster. His muscles were still defined, just a little smaller. But what Edward noticed right away, was his eyes. No longer golden orbs, but eyes as green as emeralds took their place. He looked as handsome as he had in 1918.

"Wow," was all he could use to describe it.

"Try to lift something heavy," suggested Rosalie.

Edward struggled to lift up the dresser, which he would have easily been able to before.

"Does it feel weird not having super strength?" asked Alice.

"Actually, no. It feels normal, like this is what I'm used to. It's like I've been human my whole life."

"Alright! Now, I'll _definitely_ be able to beat you at arm wrestling!" Emmett cheered.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded before slapping him on the back of the head. Rosalie did the same.

"What?" he asked innocently.

After a while of answering everyone's questions, Edward realized that he was hungry.

"I suppose you should go to the grocery store to stock up on food." Carlisle said.

Edward nodded, grabbed his car keys from the dresser, and headed towards the door.

Before leaving, he said, "Do you realize how much easier it's going to be to associate with people? I won't have to concentrate on not killing them. I can go out in broad daylight. I'm so excited that I can hardly stand it!"

"We're happy for you. We really are." Carlisle replied.

With a smile, Edward left.

No longer having a need for speed, he drove the speed limit to the store.

He picked out food that he hadn't eaten in years and new food that he had never tried before.

He was so happy to be out among people, in the sunlight, that he couldn't help but enjoy the experience.

On approaching the next aisle, Edward lurched to a stop.

There was an angel about 15 feet away from him.

An angel by the name of Bella.

**A/N: Make sure you review and tell me if it totally sucks or if you like it. I NEED to know!**


	8. Amnesia

**Hey, people! This next chapter should ease your minds about what was going to happen with Edward and Bella. Read on my faithful Readers!!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. (I like that one. It's short, simple, and easy to remember.)**

_Chapter 8: Amnesia_

3rd person POV

She was just as beautiful as she was the last time he had seen her.

Her silky hair cascaded down her shoulders like a flowing waterfall of chocolate. She wore a pair of dark wash jeans, a purple t-shirt, and a brown coat that matched her shining eyes. A slight blush was set on the tops of her cheeks.

She hadn't seen him yet.

Edward was scared. He knew that he needed to conquer his demon and talk to her, but his fear of rejection kept him from moving.

Finally, after several seconds of internal pep talk, he slowly trudged forward.

Bella was so distracted by which watermelon best, that she didn't even notice a timid boy of 17 approach her.

"B-Bella?" Edward was nervously stuttering, something he never would have done before.

As Bella turned towards him, everything appeared to be in slow-motion. It allowed Edward to see the sparkle in her eyes and the swoosh of her hair as she turned. Although, it also gave him more time to worry over her response, which could ruin, perhaps forever, his chance at true happiness.

"Hey, Edward!" Bella said with an enthusiastic smile that sent Edward's heart soaring. "How are you?"

"I'm…good." That was the only word he could find to describe his situation.

He must have spaced off, because Bella now had a concerned look on her face.

"Are you sure?" She said. "You look…different. Did you get colored contacts? They look wonderful!"

"Oh…yeah, I did." But Edward had something else on his mind. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why aren't you," He stopped to run a hand through his hair. "running away from me?"

Edward did not want the angel to run away from him, but he at least expected her to be frightened of him until he had a chance to explain.

"Why would I run away from you?" Bella asked with a questioning look, which quickly changed to sorrow. "Oh my gosh. I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you."

"You forgot to tell me what?"

"Well, you see, a few days ago, I was in a car accident. It rendered me unconscious and when I woke up in the hospital, I couldn't remember what had happened the last few days. The last thing I remember, was getting ready to go to Port Angeles with Jessica and Angela. So, if something happened between then and two days ago, I don't remember it. I'm so sorry."

During her explanation, Edward stood there with his mouth hanging open in shock.

'I don't believe it!' He thought. 'She doesn't remember me telling her that I was a vampire! Does that mean that me becoming a human was unnecessary? No, I could have crushed her just by touching her, before. It's better this way. We can be together.'

"What happened between us, anyway?"

Bella's sweet voice brought him out of his reverie.

"What? Oh, nothing. We just…had a fight." He wasn't totally lying.

"Oh. What about?" She asked as her brows furrowed together. Edward thought that it was cute.

"Nothing important."

"Okay then."

They finished buying groceries while chatting about unimportant subjects.

They proceeded to the checkout lane, where a tall, muscular boy, with spiky black hair, was looking at Bella for far too long.

As she took her things out of her cart, Edward moved closer to her, standing with his arms crossed, and glaring at the clerk who was interested in Bella.

If looks could kill, this boy would be laying on the floor with every bone in his body, broken. Blood would be spilling out of him in numerous places and accumulating in pools around his corpse. He would, probably, also be decapitated.

After the glaring contest between the two boys was over, Edward and Bella headed out to the parking lot.

Edward walked her to her truck and, like the gentleman he is, helped put the bags in the back.

"So," Bella said, fumbling with her keys. "I guess I'll see you at school?"

"Yes, I'll see you at school."

They both smiled as Bella got into her truck and pulled out of the parking lot.

As Edward walked over to his Volvo, he couldn't help but relish in the normality of grocery shopping together. Being normal with Bella felt good.

He could get used to it.

**A/N: Sorry if it's short, but I thought you guys deserved something to read and this is all I had written. If you want, you could click that pretty little button right there and tell me if you like it or if I'm wasting my time. **


	9. Too Many Questions

**I am so sorry! I know it's been a long time since I've updated but I just haven't had the urge to write and I wasn't sure what I was going to write about! So, again, I apologize for the wait. I hope that it was worth it. This isn't one of my best chapters but I wanted to put in a little something before anything real big happens in the story. So, read on, my lovely readers!**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Twilight! That's just crazy!**

_Chapter 9: Too Many Questions_

3rd person POV

Throughout the next few days, Edward and Bella became inseparable.

It was like that fateful night in Port Angeles had never happened. Edward had never been happier.

"So, Bella," Edward said one morning on their way to school. Since the accident, Bella hadn't felt safe driving a car, so, Edward volunteered to drive her every morning. "What are you planning on doing after school?"

"I don't know. I'm bound to find something to do." She replied with a laugh.

"Oh, so you don't have any major plans?"

"Nope."

"Oh," Edward had been meaning to ask Bella this question for a long time, but could never work up the courage to actually do it. "Well, hey, if you don't have anything to do, do you want to go to a movie with me?"

"Like a date?"

"Yeah, that is, if you want it to be."

"I would love too! Thanks, Eddie!" Edward immediately hated anyone who called him Eddie. That is, except for Bella. He could never hate anything about her.

"Really?" It took all he had not to jump out of his seat and through the roof of a car.

The angel chuckled. "Yeah. What movie were you thinking of seeing?"

Edward then proceeded to name the latest horror film that had been released into theaters.

"Great! I've been wanting to see that!"

"So, I'll pick you up at 7 then?" He asked as he pulled into the nearest parking place at the school.

"Yep. I'll see you then!" Bella hopped out of the Volvo and skipped off towards class.

Edward sat in his car for a few more minutes, replaying Bella's reaction in his head.

"This has to be one of the best days of my life." He said to himself.

When Edward had first returned to school after his transformation, no one had seemed to notice much of a difference in him. They all just assumed he was sick or something along those lines.

But when Edward walked into class wearing a huge grin resembling the Cheshire Cat's, they knew that something was going on.

He walked towards the direction of his desk, which just so happened, to be right next to Bella's. His smile grew even wider when he saw her.

"Hey, Edward!" Mike Newton called out. The boy had an obvious crush on Bella and Edward despised him.

"Yeah, Mike?"

"What's up with your face? Why are you smiling so big?"

"I'm happy Mike. It's just one of my many emotions right now." He said stealing a glance in Bella's direction.

Bella, however, was oblivious to their conversation, as she was deep into reading a new novel.

"Why are you so happy?" Not only was Mike annoying, but he was nosy as well.

"I've got a date."

"With who?"

"Bella."

Mike's face grew pale and his eye's were like that of a deer caught in the headlights. But, much to Edward's appreciation, the teacher walked into the classroom before Mike could ask anymore questions.

The next hour was filled with knowledge that Edward had all ready acquired, considering he had been through high school numerous times. So, during this hour, Edward simply looked at Bella. She didn't notice because she was listening intently to the teacher at the front of the room.

His gaze lingered on the beautiful curves of her face and her full pink lips. The light colored blush on her cheeks was divine.

His mind soon filled with questions. Some sounded like this: I wonder if she likes me? Will she enjoy the movie tonight? Is she just as nervous as I am?

However, some of the questions sounded like this: What if she gets her memory back? What if she suddenly remembers that I was a vampire? Will she run from me again? Will she understand this time?

But Edward was saved from his thoughts by the sound of the bell.

Bella picked up the few items she brought to class and walked over to Edward. "Hey, Alice offered to drive me home. I think she wants to dress me up for tonight." She said with a laugh but also with slight panic in her voice. "So, I guess I'll see you tonight! Bye!"

She waved and exited the classroom.

**A/N: Wow, sorry for the terrible ending to this chapter but I couldn't think of how else to end it. My story has gone un-reviewed for far too long. So, please, leave me a nice little review on how you like the story or anything else you have to say. **


	10. Movie Magic

**BREAKING DAWN!!**

'**Nough said.**

**Disclaimer: Um, I don't own Twilight? Does that work?**

_Chapter 10: Movie Magic_

3rd person POV

In Edward's sixth grade English class, they had been assigned a paper to write. They would choose one word to describe themselves and continue on with the paper from there.

Now, standing in front of his newly acquired, full length mirror, the word to describe Edward would be: anxious.

He stood fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt, desperately trying to smooth out the wrinkles.

"Oh my God," Edward stated rather flatly. "I'm hideous!"

"Hey, Eddie!" Emmett shouted through the door. For the last hour or so, Emmett had been trying to persuade Edward to come out of his room. He had yet to succeed. "Dude! Come out! You look fine!"

"No! She's seen me in this shirt before!" Edward shouted back, while pulling his black polo over his head and throwing it on the floor.

"Eddie, you sound like a girl." Emmett chuckled.

"Shut up! Just go away! Unless, of course, you're going to help me get dressed."

"Gross! Ed, I'm not that way!"

"You know what I mean, Emmett." Edward sighed, vexation thick in his voice.

"Why don't you just wear that blue, plaid thing. It's simple enough."

Edward's eyes lit up. "Great idea!" Then in about the time it takes to say 'The sea monkey stole my money!' Edward had the blue plaid shirt on his perfectly sculpted chest and was headed towards the door. When he opened said door, he was greeted by a very amused looking vampire.

"Why, Sir Edward! I must say, you look positively smashing!" Emmett said in his best British accent.

"Thanks, Em. Now, what time is it?"

"Uh, 6:55." Emmett replied, then flashed a grin of glistening white teeth.

"Oh my God! I'm going to be late!" And with that, Edward ran out the front door at his new human pace. Although, it was still fast.

Which, left Emmett gasping for the air his lungs did not need, as he pointed and laughed at his brother's sprinting figure.

Even when speeding, Edward could not make it too Bella's house on time. In his hurry to get there, he had hardly noticed the pouring rain banging down on his car. He did notice, however, a small shivering figure standing by Bella's front door.

"Oh my god! Bella?" Edward exclaimed after he had parked his Volvo and hopped out into the rain. "What happened? You're drenched!"

"I got locked out." She explained through chattering teeth.

"I thought Alice was here getting you ready?"

"She was. She left about a half an hour ago. I was taking the trash out and I forgot that the door was locked. I don't have a key with me."

"You don't have a spare?" Bella seemed like the type of person who would have a spare key.

"I did. But I can't find it." She answered sheepishly.

"Oh! What am I doing? Making you stand out here in the rain while I ask stupid questions. C'mon." He said while leading her to the car.

Once he made sure Bella got inside, he ran around to the driver's side of the car and got in. Noticing Bella was still shivering, he turned the heater up on full blast.

"Thanks, Edward." She said gratefully, with a small smile.

"Your welcome. Hmm, maybe I should take you to my house so Alice can give you some of her clothes to wear."

"Oh no, no. You don't have to do that. I'll be fine. With this heater on, I'm sure I'll dry quickly. Thank you for the offer, though." Dear Bella. Always so polite.

"Okay, If you insist." Edward said reluctantly.

The drive to the movie theater was quiet. It was a comfortable silence. Neither of them felt the need to make conversation.

The parking lot was packed full of cars. After driving around a few times, they found a spot in the back, farthest away from the building.

Once inside, they moved to the concession line. They decided to share a box of popcorn and they each got separate drinks.

Walking into the latest horror film, they found that most of the seats were already occupied. But, after standing in the corner looking like idiots for about 2 minutes, they located seats close to the center. Unfortunately, those seats, were right in front of Mike Newton.

"Hey guys!" Mike said as Bella and Edward were sitting down. "Fancy seeing you here!"

'Did he just say fancy?' Edward thought.

"Hi, Mike." Bella said politely, with a quick smile.

"Hi, Bella." He said with an even bigger grin than before.

"C'mon, Bella. The previews are going to start soon." Edward said, ignoring Mike.

Bella sat down just as the lights dimmed.

"I love the previews. It's like an appetizer before the meal." She giggled.

"I like the movie trivia questions. I'm always so good at answering them." Edward added with a laugh.

Soon, their talking subsided and the movie began.

After about 30 minutes of gory carnage, Edward couldn't help but stare at Bella. She was so beautiful, even when she looked like she was going to throw up. He laughed at this realization.

Then all of a sudden, she jumped so bad that she spilled her drink all over her.

"Oh my gosh! Bella! I'm so sorry! You just looked so scared. I wanted to see if you were okay." Mike whisper-shouted.

"It's okay, Mike." Bella replied.

"Here, Bella." Edward handed his jacket to her, noticing her shirt was almost completely see through. "Put this on."

"Thank you." She said while putting the jacket on over her stained shirt.

After Mike apologized a few more times, they started to watch the movie again. Well, Bella was watching the movie. Edward couldn't help but think about how gorgeous Bella looked in his clothes.

At least one good thing happened tonight.

**Sorry to end it there but I'm losing my steam. As always, review my darling reviewers!!**


	11. Shut Up!

**THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!! I forgot to mention that Edward can STILL read minds!! He got to keep that when he turned human!! Again, he STILL reads minds! Thank you. **

**Disclaimer: My name is not Stephenie Meyer, therefore, I couldn't possibly have written Twilight. (But I did write this fanfic.)**

_Chapter 11: Shut Up!_

3rd person POV

The movie turned out to be longer than they expected. But Edward was completely fine with this. It meant more time with Bella.

She was very distracting. He could think of many times where he hadn't had a clue as to what was going on around him. Bella was always on his mind, regardless of his location at the time; but he was still capable of focusing on the topic at hand. However, when he was _around_ her, he had a hard time thinking of anything else.

If someone would ask Edward what the movie they were watching was about, he would not be capable of answering. He hadn't watched the movie at all. He was too dazzled by Bella's smile, her laugh, her face, everything about her.

Although, this wasn't like other times they have been together. This time, Mike Newton was there.

Mike did not seem deterred by the fact that he was sitting in the row behind them. It certainly didn't stop him from whispering to Bella throughout the movie. It didn't stop him from "accidentally" kicking Edward's seat when he tried to put his arm around her.

It most definitely didn't stop him from thinking questionable thoughts about Bella.

Edward heard it all.

'Wow. Bella is _smoking _tonight! Stupid Edward. I'm so much better than him. I don't see why she likes him. Look at him! He keeps staring at her! Not that I blame him of course. She's hot. And when I made her spill her drink! That was _heaven_! Although, I'm sure I'd like it more if she didn't have a shirt on at all. Mmm, Bella's perfect little…'

At this point, Mike was startled out of his thoughts by a loud cough from a very agitated vampire-turned-human-who-can-still-hear-thoughts in the row ahead of him.

'Hmm…maybe Edward is sick. Awesome! Maybe he'll have to go home and I'll get Bella all to myself! Oh yeah…'

It was all Edward could do _not_ to break the armrests of his chair.

As much as he wanted to get away from Mike's rather disturbing thoughts, he didn't want to leave this date any earlier than he had to.

"Edward," Bella whispered. "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

He nodded and watched Bella mumble an "excuse me" to the people sitting next to them.

'That's right Bella. Shake that thing. Mikey loves his baby's booty.'

As soon as she was out of site, Edward focused his eyes on the vile pig behind him.

A light growl, or more, the human approximation of a growl, escaped Edwards lips.

"Do you have a problem, Newton?"

"What are you talking about, Cullen? I haven't done anything."

'Yeah, unless you think me checking out your "girlfriend" the whole night is something.' Mike thought.

"Mike, you've been hitting on Bella all night. I would appreciate it if you backed off."

'Yeah, right. Like I would do that.' filled Edward's ears.

"Sure. Whatever you say, man."

Edward merely nodded in response.

Finally, Bella came back.

"Hey, did I miss anything?" She asked with that cute smile of hers.

"Nope. Nothing important." Edward smiled back crookedly.

"Hey, Bella," Mike leaned forward and whispered in Bella's ear. "You look really hot tonight."

She blushed Edward's favorite blush. But he didn't notice. He was too busy glaring daggers at Mike. Just as he was about to stand up and tell him off, an angel leaned over and said, "Edward, I hope you don't mind, but can we leave? Mike is making me uncomfortable."

"Of course, Bella. It's no problem at all."

As they were getting up to leave, Mike felt the need to ask, "Hey! Where are you guys going?"

Bella seemed not to hear what he said. Edward just shot him a smirk.

'That's right, Newton' Edward thought. 'She's mine.'

**A/N: Okay, that may have sounded a little possessive, but c'mon. He's in love with her and he's jealous. It's a natural reaction. If you could leave a review for me, whether it be good or bad, it would make me immensely happy. **


	12. A New Experience

**I'm writing this while listening to music. Funsies.**

**Disclaimer: I can't think of anything clever today, so I'm going to stick with the normal: I don't own Twilight.**

_Chapter 12: A New Experience_

3rd person POV

The silence in the car ride home was not a comfortable one.

Edward could think of no reason why Bella would have had a good time tonight, therefore, causing him to change back to his pervious state of anxiety.

The duration of the ride consisted of Edward fiddling around with the radio and attempting to make small talk. However, they reached Bella's house before such a thing could be accomplished.

Acting like the gentleman he is, Edward quickly walked around to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for her. After helping her out, he walked her up to the front door intending on a brief farewell, then he would drive home and sulk.

This was not the case.

Bella swiftly reached up and gave him a small and gentle kiss on the cheek. Shocked by this, Edward simply stood there.

"I had a great time tonight, Edward. Thanks for taking me out." Bella said with a sweet smile.

"Your…welcome." He stuttered.

Her grin grew wider. "I'll see you later." And with that she walked inside.

Realizing what had just happened, Edward's face lit up like a thousand light bulbs.

_She kissed me! She likes me! She had a great time! This is the best night of my life!_

Although he wanted to shout it from the hilltops, he knew that shouting it in his mind would have to suffice.

--

"Oh, Edward. You're sick."

It had been three days since the happiest night of Edward's life. It had been three days of thinking about Bella nonstop: the way her eyes twinkled in the soft moonlight, how her lips felt against his, the delicious scent of her hair. He could think of nothing else. Which, is why he didn't notice that he was getting a cold.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"You're sick. You're going to have to stay home. At least for today." Carlisle repeated.

"No!" Edward shouted.

"Excuse me? Why can't you stay home?" Carlisle questioned, his brow furrowing in curiosity.

"I…need to see…Bella." He hesitated.

"Oh, Edward, she'll be fine. You just saw her three days ago."

"That's too long." He mumbled.

"It's not too long."

_Stupid vampire hearing. _Edward thought.

"Just stay home. Get some rest. The sooner you get better, the sooner you can see Bella. You wouldn't want to get her sick would you?" Carlisle advised.

_The man makes a good point._

"Alright, fine. I'll stay home."

Carlisle patted Edward's head and left the room.

_Oh joy. This should be fun._

--

Edward could not remember what it was like to be sick. It had been so long ago. As a vampire, he recalled thinking it was a filthy, disgusting human problem.

Now, he could relate.

Little white tissues laid in piles around Edward's curled form. His hair was more disheveled than usual. His nose was stuffed and his eyes were watery.

Esme had volunteered to stay home and take care of him. This was also a new experience for her. She hadn't been sick nor taken care of a sick person in a very long time. However, some cook books and research on the internet helped her find exactly what Edward needed.

"Here you go, Darling." She said as she set the tray on his lap. The delicious aroma of chicken noodle soup would have filled his nose, had he been able to smell anything. "This should help you feel better." She smiled and left to go research some more.

Edward lifted the spoon, brought it to his mouth, and slurped.

_I wonder what Bella is doing right now. I wonder if she's having fun doing whatever she's doing. I hope Mike keeps his distance from her._

As if on cue, his angel walked through the door.

"Hey, Alice called me and told me you were sick. How do you feel?" She asked while walking over and sitting down on the side of the bed.

"Fine, I guess." _You look so beautiful._

"Well, that's good! I hope you feel better soon. I have to go take Charlie his lunch, he forgot it at home. But, I just wanted to pop in and see how you were."

"You came all this way just to see how I was doing?" _She's so thoughtful._

"Of course, I did! You're my buddy. I have to make sure you're okay. I have to go. I'll see you later, Edward." She smiled and walked out of the room.

The elatedness Edward had felt when she arrived soon turned to despair.

_She said "buddy". She thinks of me as a friend. I'm nothing more than that. I never will be._

Now, the water in Edward's eyes wasn't just from the cold.

**A/N: Aw, so sad. This is kind of funny though because I have a cold right now, too. But, I already had this planned in my head before I got sick. So, I just thought it was funny that I have a cold and I'm writing about Edward being sick. Okay, I'll stop now. Remember to review! **


	13. Annoyances

**Wow. Okay, I am so sorry that I'm not better at updating. It's just that with high school and other stuff, I just haven't had the time nor the inspiration to write more of this story. However, I'm going to try for you guys. **

**Disclaimer****: I don't even look like Stephenie Meyer. How could you make that mistake? (I also don't own "I Will Survive".)**

_Chapter 13: Annoyances _

3rd person

"You will survive! You will survive! Oh, as long as you know how to love, I know you'll stay alive!" Emmett sang tauntingly through Edward's door.

Edward, slowly getting over his cold, was laying in the middle of his bed with pillows smashed against his ears, trying to block out Emmett's very off key song.

"EddiePoo! I love you! As a brother, it's my duty to make your life a living hell. So, get out of your room. Don't you dare tell me that you have to stay in there because you're sick. I know you're getting better! Stop crying over Bella. If I were her, I wouldn't love you either."

"Emmett!" Edward jumped up from his bed, ran across the room, and threw the door open. "Shut up! You don't know anything! Why don't you go back to Rosalie and go paint your nails or something? Just leave me alone!"

Ever since Bella had visited Edward, which was a few days ago, Edward had stayed locked up in his room, although Carlisle had assured him that it was alright to come out. His cold wasn't contagious anymore. Regardless of this fact, Edward chose to be by himself. If anyone, even Esme, tried to come in and talk to him, he would snap their heads off. Not literally, of course. But, being Emmett, he hadn't listened and came by every hour trying to make Edward come out. So, the murderous look on Edward's face was nothing new to him.

"Oh, please! You know you want someone to talk to you. C'mon. Give Emmett a hug. C'mon, you know you want to." Emmett said with his arms wide open.

"I don't want a hug! Not from you or anybody! Leave me alone!" With that, Edward slammed the door shut in his brother's face. But not before Emmett could interject "Except for Bella."

--

A few more hours went by. Long, cold, hours of tears. What Emmett said had struck a chord in Edward's already broken heart. He was right. Why would Bella love him? He was just a stupid boy. He would never be the type of man Bella deserved. He was just to naïve to see it before.

Edward's phone vibrated, throwing him away from his thoughts for the moment. He opened it. Inside was his favorite name in the whole world.

_New text message_

_Bella:_

_Hey, when are you coming back to school?_

He wasn't sure how to answer this. When would he be able to face her again?

_I'm not sure. 2moro maybe_

Message Sent.

**A/N: Okay, so, there you go. I tried. I know it's not my best and certainly not my longest, but I know you guys deserve something to read. I just got a great idea of how this story should go, and whenever I get some time, I'm going to try to write it. I love all my readers, and I thank you for sticking with me this long. Keep reviewing!**


	14. Nerves And Awe

**All I'm going to say is, if you don't even remember what the last chapter I wrote was about, then feel free to go back and read, then come here and read this one. I haven't updated in so long that I'm sure you guys have forgotten. So sorry.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the deed to Twilight and it's epic-ness. (definition of vampire goes to )**

_Chapter 14: Nerves And Awe_

3rd person

Vampire - "a preternatural being, commonly believed to be a reanimated corpse, that is said to suck the blood of sleeping persons at night."

Edward Cullen - a preternatural being, commonly believed to be a reanimated corpse, that is said to suck the blood of sleeping persons at night who became human in the hopes that the love of his life would actually love him back and not run away screaming in a fit of terror.

The preternatural being-turned human had no such luck in his love life, at the moment.

Edward hadn't spoken to Bella since the text message asking when he would come back to school.

He decided that today was the day he'd go back. His conflicted emotions were almost too much to bear. One side of him wished with every fiber of his being to see Bella that day at school. The elatedness was becoming more and more difficult to hold inside. On the other hand, he dreaded having to face her when he knew she couldn't possibly love him back.

However, he shoved all these things aside and prepared for the blissful yet, he feared, perilous day ahead of him.

--------------------------------------------------

"Socks."

Edward, interrupted from his breakfast of eggs and bacon, looked up at his 'mother'.

"Your socks," Esme said, motioning towards Edward's feet. "They don't match."

A bundle of nerves is not nearly enough bundles to describe Edward's feelings about returning to school that day. In a hurry to be dressed and out the door, he managed to grab one navy sock and a white anklet sock. His clothes and hair were in disarray and he tended to ramble when he was anxious.

"They are? Wow, I didn't even notice! That's crazy! I mean how could I not have noticed that? Thank you so very much for pointing that out, Esme. I don't know what I'd do without you!"

Edward was stopped before he could say anything else, by Esme, who chose to intervene and put an end to his incessant monologue.

"It's quite all right, Edward. Now, why don't you go change your socks and head on over to school?" Esme suggested.

"What a marvelous idea, Esme! Really, you're on a roll today!" Edward hopped off the barstool and dashed off to his room.

-----------------------------------------------

Edward's arrival had preceded Bella's own untimely arrival (Edward had not yet had the chance to scurry off to the boy's bathroom, sulk in a corner, and hide until school was over).

However, upon seeing Bella stumble out of her rusty truck, the preternatural being was halted on his journey to the bathroom in a stupor caused by Bella's mere presence.

To passersby, Edwards countenance seemed to resemble a love struck-schoolgirl gazing upon her newest crush. But to the so called "love struck-schoolgirl", his countenance was simply reflecting his awe at Bella's flowing brown hair and soft, glowing eyes.

To Bella, it was simply as she normally saw him.

"Hi, Edward." Bella greeted him, shyly.

"Hello, Bella. How are you today?"

His fluttery emotions were long since forgotten.

**A/N: Woohoo! Honestly, I'm having a hard time putting things in between the big moments of this story and might just end up concluding it soon. Okay, I probably shouldn't say soon. You'll know how I am with updating. XD Anywho, please review if you have comments or simply want to yell at me for not updating sooner. I greatly appreciate anything you guys have to say.**


End file.
